thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkling (Comics)
A Darkling is a creature which serves as an agent of the Darkness and servant of its vessel. Created as lesser beings in the likeness of their makers, Darklings possess their own collective consciousness; beholden to the will of their wielder but ultimately sworn to the Darkness. Created to be the antithesis of the ordered Angelus Warriors, Darklings come in many shapes and sizes with varying degrees of strength and intelligence; the two most common forms being that of an imp-like demon creature as well as fanged tendrils with various serpentine features. Despite their allegiance to their wielder, Darklings do possess a will of their own; driven by the innermost desire of the Darkness itself to be free of any human vessel. To this end, Darklings have defied their hosts in the past; usually only to be brought to heel later in time. History First Generation Fashioned into being some time after the Big Bang, the first generation of Darklings served as soldiers for the Darkness - fighting on the front lines against the winged legions of the Angelus's first host of Warriors as the whole of the universe took form around their conflicts. Characteristics The Darklings as a whole serve as emissaries of the vessel of the Darkness. It is their instinctive imperative to tutor and guard the wielder in how to use their abilities as well as to direct them in serving the ultimate will of the Darkness itself - to spread chaos in Creation. Evolution Darklings are a reflection of the mental strength of their master as well as their energies. Wielders with a strong will manifest potent Darklings, while those of weak will manifest Darklings either too weak to be of use or the wielder is overwhelmed by the power of the Darkness. As the wielder becomes more experienced with the Darkness and the summoning of Darklings, the Darklings themselves become more accustomed and familiar with their wielder. As the wielder invests more energy and time into mastering the Darklings, they begin to evolve in appearance. In addition to their change in appearance and musclemass, evolved Darklings become overall faster, stronger, more efficient predators. The more goblin-like Darklings manifest as bipedal humanoids with human-like torsos and heads while retaining their fangs and talons for hunting. In contrast to their smaller brethren, the more serpentine or hydra-like Darklings will evolve into massive, draconian beasts with human-sized mouths and several tendrils surrounding their bodies. These powerful wyrms may serve as mounts for the wielder as he charges into battle. Powers & Abilities Powers * Immortality: Although not overly displayed, Darklings are technically immortal; living however long as their masters do - be it years or even centuries, depending on their wielder's mastery over the Darkness. Darklings likewise possess varying thresholds of fortitude - from mortal to armored. * Inhuman Strength: Depending on their size and the experience of the wielder, Darklings exhibit varying degrees of preternatural strength. Their chief advantage is in numbers; even the most common of Darklings can eviscerate a man easily, while the strongest of Darklings can decimate entire armies. * Wielder Telepathy: In addition to the hive mind Darklings share amongst themselves, they also share a telepathic communion with their wielder. Through this psychic connection, their host can see and hear through the eyes of the Darklings as well as commune with them through thoughts or even dreams. * Enhanced Senses: Designed to be nocturnal predators, most Darklings are endowed with varying degrees of heightened senses. True to their natures, all Darklings are able to see with perfectly clarity even while in total darkness. Many may also possess sharpened senses of smell or hearing for prey. * Surface Adhesion: While this isn't overly exhibited by the serpentine Darklings, the more imp-like creatures of the Darkness can crawl upon sheer surfaces such as walls and ceilings with their bare hands or talons; moving with seamless ease. This power is useful for surveillance and stealth kills. * Shadow Walking: Abilities * Skilled Fighting: * Scent Tracking: Weaknesses * Sunlight: Like all things made out of the Darkness, Darklings can't survive in sunlight and will immediately perish. * Sun Dagger: The Sun Dagger besides being able to kill the Darkness wielder can also kill the Darklings. At one point Regis Tyne is seen killing multiple Darklings with the dagger. Trivia * The Darklings have many similarities to the titular characters of the movie, Gremlins and possibly might have been inspired by them. Category:Comics Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures